


Advice

by Snailhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, admitting feelings, confession of love, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: When Dean needs help figuring out how to explain his feelings to Castiel, he gets advice from the best and most unimaginable source: His own mother.





	

Dean stole another stealthy glance at the angel standing next to him in the motel room.

Though he was fighting hard against it, Dean was feeling an overwhelming urge to just tell Cas. Tell him about what he had been experiencing for the past few weeks. To try to explain how whenever Cas entered the room, Dean would find himself unable to look away from him; wanting to keep staring until his eyes hurt and his mouth dried up. He wanted to tell him about that weird bubbly sensation that exploded in his gut whenever Cas's name was mentioned out of nowhere in random conversation.

In short, Dean was experiencing something he would never admit to. He was falling in love. But he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

He wasn't falling in love in the sappy, over-the-top, goo-goo eyes, chick-flick kind of way. All of that bullshit was just movie dramatization and acting. No, this shit was _real_. Dean could feel it in the depths of his soul; rapidly growing and spreading like wild fire. The feeling was slowly taking him over, conquering him more with every heavenly visit from Cas. And now the emotion was so enormous that it was demanding Dean's undivided attention, making him yearn to spill his guts before he burst at the seams.

But Dean resisted his inner feelings. Just like always. Cas was a freakin' angel. Not only a warrior of heaven who drew a blank on human emotion, but _a guy_ too. What if Cas didn't understand what Dean was trying to say? Or worse – What if he didn't _care_? It was for that very reason Dean tried his best to keep the bottle corked on his carbonated emotions. Even though he was dying to just let it out...

“Is that all the assistance you require tonight, Dean?” Cas asked, turning around to meet his stare.

Dean blinked for a second in a daze, totally lost in the sea of Cas's blue eyes, before clearing his throat and looking away. Damn, Cas's eyes were so distracting. Dean struggled to come up with a good reply as he shifted nervously by the bed.

“Uh, y – yeah. I guess,” the man forced out, monitoring his words and the tone of his own voice.

Cas gave a slight nod to acknowledge his answer. And Dean knew it was coming; the moment Cas was going to disappear from the room – disappear from his _life_ – in a gust of air again. Everything in Dean's body was demanding him to say something that would make Cas stay, if only just for a few minutes.

But the blue eyes were suddenly gone before Dean could say a word. Dean instantly searched around the empty room for a tan trench coat and dark raven hair in vain. Knowing Cas was gone was like having a strong grip released from Dean's insides, leaving him to dangle in loneliness. A sigh escaped the man's lips as he brought himself over to fall onto one of the beds. He shoved the dirty pillow forcefully under his head and glared toward the ceiling, mad at himself. Why did feeling this way have to be so damn difficult?

Dean rolled his head toward the side to glance at his cell phone on the bedside table. The urge to tell someone about his thoughts was still pressing at the front of his mind. Dean craved so desperately to talk to someone. Should he call Sam? No way. Dean wasn't ready for that kind of rejection. Could he tell Bobby? Yeah right. The dude already thought Dean was enough of a basket case. The phone just laid on the table and stared back at him teasingly.

After huffing a breath of frustration, Dean closed his eyes and forced his breathing to slow. His chest was physically aching, missing Cas already. Part of him thought about praying to the angel and asking him to come back, but Dean dismissed it. He didn't want to bug Cas too much. Even though Dean was in pain, he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep on the motel bed... Still picturing the hem of Cas's trench coat waving around in the breeze in his mind...

_Dean carefully raised his head as the sound of soft sipping drifted into his ears. The man looked around to see where the source of the sound was coming from, noticing the walls around him were decorated with pale yellow wall paper. His folded arms were resting on top of a sturdy mahogany table and he was sitting in a comfortable wooden chair. The sight of a nearby sink and refrigerator made Dean realized he was sitting in a nice kitchen. A very familiar kitchen. Dean's eyes eventually wandered across the table at the sounds of more sipping... and his jaw slowly fell._

_Dean's mother was sitting comfortably at the same table in front of him. She was wrapped in a cozy looking pink robe, with her pale blonde hair cascading off her shoulders. She was holding a steaming mug to her lips, quietly sipping on some warm coffee. Her eyes, which looked amazingly blue in the light shining from the window, were watching him with a hint of playfulness._

“ _If you keep falling asleep at the table, you're gonna end up with sore neck, sweetheart,” Mary smiled._

_Dean sat up completely in his chair, unable to look away from the sight of his mother before him. It had been so long since he last saw her that he had almost forgotten just how beautiful she was. God, she looked like an angel. Dean gulped, feeling unsure of what to say. His mother smirked at his loss for words, leaning forward to place her mug on the table. Her baby-blue eyes seemed full of motherly affection and honesty._

“ _What's on your mind?” she asked, her soft voice causing a chill to run up Dean's spine._

_Dean took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax. Wow. Was she able to see his distress that clearly? The man rested his elbow on the table again and raised his hand to lean his heavy head against his own palm. This was exactly what Dean wanted. What he_ needed _. Just to talk to someone about his problems. Looking back up into his mother's understanding eyes, Dean finally let all of his emotions start to come out._

“ _Cas,” he admitted quietly, “It's Cas, Mom.”_

“ _Cas?” she smiled, raising her mug again, “The angel that gave you that?”_

_Dean followed his mother's pointing finger to his own arm, where the bottom portion of Cas's hand print was showing from under his sleeve. Dean smiled at the scar – briefly reminded of the sparks that flew through the air when he met Cas for the first time in that abandoned barn – before returning to his mother's warm stare._

“ _Yeah,” he nodded, watching her take another sip, “I've been... feeling different about him lately.”_

“ _Really?” she mused, raising a delicate eyebrow, “Well, go on. Tell me about it.”_

_Dean smiled a little at his mother's eagerness. It was nice to know that she wanted to hear him talk. Dean glanced down at the swirling patterns of wood on the table, feeling a flutter in his stomach as he thought about Cas._

“ _I think... I think I like him more and more every time I see him,” Dean explained, feeling his own grin spread, “I'm not sure what it is about him, Mom, but the guy is just so addicting. Like... You know that face he makes, when he doesn't get the joke?”_

_His mother nodded, her smile growing._

“ _I love that face. It's adorable. Especially when he squints his eyes,” Dean said, giving a small chuckle, “Cas is just so open and honest, you know? He's the purest thing that's ever walked into my life. I can drink with him, I can laugh with him, I can talk to him about anything. He's my best friend. Hell, I like him a lot, Mom, I...” Dean paused to gulp, feeling a little light headed, “I think I love the poor bastard.”_

_Dean's mother gave a soft, warmhearted giggle. She reached out to touch his hand again, and Dean looked down at her gentle elegant fingers on him. He could really feel her touch; the warmth and weight of her hand on top of his own..._

“ _Then, why haven't you told him?” she asked._

_Dean met her lovely blue eyes again – and realized that they were almost the same shade as Cas's. Just a little brighter._

“ _He probably doesn't feel the same way,” Dean figured, feeling his smile fade away._

“ _Oh, honey,” his mother said, shaking her head a bit, “you always were quick to assume things. I'm sure he cares about you just the same.”_

“ _Yeah right,” Dean scoffed, dropping his head to stare at the table._

_Disappointment was already heavy in Dean's chest. He was already feeling defeat from a task he hadn't even attempted yet; already trying to accept Cas's rejection before he had even received it. Because it was easier for him to deal with a heartbreak that never happened than to live with an actual broken heart..._

“ _Look at me, Dean.”_

_Dean instantly raised his head to meet his mother's eyes again. Her voice and expression were full of wisdom and comfort. Her blue eyes searched his face in a proud manner as her hand tighten on his own._

“ _Sometimes you've just gotta take a chance,” she spoke softly, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, “You just have to jump without seeing where you're gonna land. Because if you don't, you'll be stuck on the ledge forever.”_

_Dean swallowed harshly, feeling warmth and admiration grow in his chest. Truer words had never been spoken in such a loving tone. Dean couldn't live on a ledge forever. He had to take that leap of faith. Hope and courage were manifesting in him as he stared powerfully at his beautiful mother._

“ _You're right,” Dean nodded, feeling his smile ease back over his lips, “I've gotta tell him.”_

_A brighter smile graced his mother's face as she patted his hand._

“ _That's my brave little boy,” she almost whispered._

_Dean stifled a laugh and rolled his eyes. Little boy? He was nearly thirty-five years old..._

“ _I'm a grown man, Mom,” Dean reminded with a sigh._

“ _Not to me,” she grinned, leaning back to reclaim her mug, “You'll always be my baby, Dean.”_

_Dean smirked, crossing his arms on the table again. He took the time to watch his mother sip another drink. He felt grateful that he was given the chance to finally talk to someone. Especially her. His smart, funny, beautiful mother..._

“ _Thanks, mom,” Dean said, speaking from the heart._

“ _Anytime, sweetheart,” she smiled, giving a tiny wink._

“Dean.”

The warm yellow kitchen was suddenly gone. Dean slowly blinked his eyes open, letting his vision focus on the darkened motel room around him. As the dirty furniture and dull wallpaper came into view, Dean slowly tried to regain his barrings. Had he been dreaming? Didn't he just get through speaking to his mother? Where did she go?

“Dean.”

Dean spun around on the bed at the sound of Cas's deep voice. The angel was standing nearby, looking familiar as ever. Dean's heart picked up speed while his eyes roamed over Cas's form in the dark. All of the feelings he had earlier were fresh in his mind. Cas's default blank expression was still resting on his angelic features as he waited for Dean to fully acknowledge his presence. Dean finally met Cas's eyes where he took in the stunning shade of blue that he had always favored.

After a few moments of silence, Cas shifted around and held something out in his hand. Dean strained in the dark to see what the small dangling object was.

“My necklace?” Dean guessed out loud.

“Yes. It seems the endeavor to find my father is too great,” Cas mumbled, sounding disappointed, “I... I thought I would return this necklace to your rightful possession. I know how much it means to you.”

Dean tried to get a hold on his quickening breath as he remembered _his own_ great endeavor; the one which his mother had given him advice on. The man suddenly rose up from the bed, quickly wiping the sleep from his eyes to get a better look at the angel in front of him. Dean stepped close to Cas in the room, dismissing the necklace in his hand. Dean had to do it, now. He had to _jump_...

“Cas,” Dean began, hearing his own heart beating hard as he stared into the angel's eyes, “I need to tell you something.”

“Tell me what?” Cas asked, studying him.

“That... That I like you, okay?” Dean blurted, feeling as if he were jumping off a ledge for real, “I like you a lot. I like your stupid face, and the sound of your voice, and the way you get all up in my personal space, and that dumb way you say ' _Hello, Dean_ '... I like that shit a lot. In fact, I _love_ that shit, dammit. Don't ever stop doing it.”

Cas blinked, tilting his head like was confused. But Dean kept going, still feeling like he was falling.

“When you're gone, I feel homesick,” he said breathlessly, speaking without direction, “And when you're here with me, I feel like a complete puzzle with all the right pieces in place. Every time I see you, I feel so safe and happy. This is what is happening to me, Cas, I'm falling... I'm falling _in love_ with you.”

Dean finally paused to catch his own breath, watching to see if some kind of reaction would come across Cas's features. His blue eyes seemed a little lost at first. They searched Dean's face for a few seconds with bewilderment, but soon something else appeared. Something that looked like curious interest.

“How do you fall into something that is intangible?” Cas asked, trying to understand.

Hoping to make things easy for him, Dean reached out and carefully took Cas's hand. The angel stared down at their joined fingers and a light seemed to flicker in his blue eyes. Cas actually looked pleasantly surprised, and Dean took this as a good sign. Maybe Dean's mom was right. Maybe Cas did feel the same way.

“It's just like falling for real,” Dean explained, feeling himself lean closer in the dark, “Your stomach tenses up and your feet feel like they aren't touching the ground, even though you're standing completely still. And it's all because of one person. Because you care for them so much, they make you feel like you're falling,” he breathed, his lips only a few inches from touching Cas's, “... Like you're _flying_.”

Dean felt Cas's warm breath exhale against his mouth. The angel's blue eyes blinked, appearing full of understanding and agreement.

“You make me feel that way, Dean,” he seemed to admit in a whisper, “You remind me of flying.”

Dean gulped harshly, feeling his extremities tingle at Cas's words. He had been so ready to accept Cas's rejection that he never thought about what it would be like if Cas felt the same way. Dean was almost in disbelief; feeling like he was still in a dream. It was surprising to find that Cas genuinely loved him, too.

Though he was a little stunned, Dean's body suddenly took over. His lips closed the gap between their mouths and his eyes closed. He kissed Cas as tenderly as he could, reaching up to hold the back of his soft head. Cas seemed just as willing to kiss him back. The angel pressed firmly back against him, wanting it to deepen even further. All the heavy emotions that Dean had been burdened with were gone in an instant. This was all he needed to feel complete again. All he needed was the knowledge that Cas loved him in return.

After a few dizzying moments lost inside their kiss, Dean gently pulled away, feeling like he was floating rather than standing. He watched Cas's blue eyes slowly blink open and stare back at him. There was an expression on the angel's face that Dean had never seen before. Cas looked a little dazed as a smile flickered on his lips.

“What was that?” he asked, sounding curious and little excited.

“A kiss,” Dean answered, finding it odd that Cas didn't know.

The angel's smile bloomed fully across his face and a blush rose on his cheeks in the dark. Dean smirked, enjoying the sight of Cas's enthusiasm. Wow. He must have really enjoyed it.

“It was nice,” Cas commented shyly.

Dean took a deep breath and reached up to slide both hands around the angel's torso and pull him into a hug. He held Cas as close against him as he could, feeling Cas's hands gingerly circle him back. As they stood in their momentary embrace, Dean closed his eyes – and his mother returned to his mind. He pictured her sitting at the kitchen table again, wearing a hidden smile with a mug of coffee in her hand. Dean was glad they had their talk, even if it was in a dream. She could still teach him lessons and give him advice. She was still his mother, and would be forever...

“May we kiss again, Dean?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean gave a small chuckle as he pulled back to look at Cas's face properly. He smiled brightly, staring into the angel's perfect blue eyes again... Almost the same shade as his mother's...

“Hell yeah,” Dean answered with a grin, “As many times as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I didn't realize how difficult it was going to be to revise this particular oneshot. I first wrote it on Mother's Day in 2014. But a lot has happened to me since then... including the death of my own mother. Revising this today really hurt. But, in a more personal way, it made me feel a little better because I connected with Dean even more than I did before. And now, I'm looking forward to the day when _my_ mom visits me in a dream and gives me advice about relationships. (Ya hear that, Momma? I'll be waiting for you.) ;) Sorry about all the personal stuff, folks. I just thought I'd share. :)
> 
>  **As for what's next** : I'm going to be starting up a whole new Destiel series soon, and the first part is called "Solo." However, my good friend @Pandora_DeRomanus invited me to go to the Supernatural Convention in Atlanta this coming weekend, (Woo Hoo!) so I won't be able to post the first chapter until October 25th. Btw, if you are going to be at the convention next weekend, please let me know! I want to meet you, and talk to you about destiel and sabriel! :D I hope you guys stick around for the Solo Series! Thank you so much for all of your kind words and all-around awesomeness. You all are amazing! :)


End file.
